Lost in London
by Klewis5
Summary: Roommates attempting to adjust to life in London after a bus accident throws them back in time.   As if this new life change isn't enough, they need to adjust to living with a doctor and an insane detective.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Bus Stops and Alleyways

"We are not going to take the bus all the way to the mall just for shrimp pad thai!" looking over at me, Megan shook her head.

"Come on Megs, please," dragging out the please, I widened my eyes at my friend. It was a normal Wednesday night for us, sitting trying to catch up on the reading that we had put off until later. I knew I could convince her to go I looked at her again."Megan, why can't we it could be fun!" shaking her head Megan looked over at me with an incredulous expression.

"Karlie, what could possibly be fun about going out in the cold to wait at a bus stop that will take at least 25 minutes to get somewhere and than wait some more to come home!" smiling slightly as I heard her sigh in resignation I stood up and grabbed my coat and scarf.

"Let's go!" laughing as I heard her grumbling from her room, walking out she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. "See it really isn't that cold out."

"Whatever, by the way it's your turn to do the dishes," smirking at her own secret revenge I sighed and smiled slightly as the bus pulled up to the stop. Climbing on we made our way to the back of the bus to what I refer to as "our seats". The bus driver quickly took off speeding away and slamming on the breaks at every stop. "Seriously? I think this bus driver might actually be crazy," Megan said looking towards the bus driver, another slam on the breaks and we quickly grabbed onto the sides of our seats.

"Really? Is this absolutely necessary?" shaking my head I looked ahead, "uh Megan? Isn't that light red? Megan he's not stopping!" eyes widening in fear I tightened my grip on the side of my seat.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" blaring of horns and the screams of the other passengers filled my ears as lights blinded my vision. Headlights were the last thing I saw before pain and blackness consumed me.

_Uhh, what the hell?_ My first thoughts started to flow in as the blackness slowly faded away making way for the fog that set in over my mind. _Cold, wet, sleep, _I knew I couldn't sleep I needed to get up and off the cold , hard ground I was currently lying on. The events slowly started to come back to me as the fog started to inch away. _Pad Thai, bus, red light, crash, headlights, MEGAN! _Bolting upright I groaned in pain, that was not a good idea. Trying to ignore the pain that radiated from every part of my body I heard hurried footsteps coming towards me. I needed to get up and find Megan, I needed to move but hands were pressing against my neck, more hands on my arms stopping any movements. I could hear voices above my head and forced my eyes open.

"I can feel a pulse Holmes, she's still alive. We need to move her," feeling a hand on my forehead I looked in to brown eyes, _wait did he just say Holmes?_

"I suppose I could assist her back to Baker Street than unless your leg has healed since the last time we discussed the issue," loosing more of the fog surrounding my head I slowly started to take in my surroundings. Cobblestone ground, high buildings, an alley with snow covering the ground. Feeling an arm surround my back and another slide under my knees I attempted to tell whoever was trying to lift me to put me down this instant but the second he moved me I could do noting but groan in pain. "Well I could not just leave you on the ground my dear, Watson here would not allow it." letting my head fall onto what I assumed was his shoulder, I let my brain think about what I had just heard. _Watson, Holmes? _Why did those names sound so..."Oh my GOD! Oh no no no no no no"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Baker Street and Housework

I must have hit my head harder than I thought, this could not be real. Any second now I would wake up and find myself sitting in a hospital bed surrounded by my family laughing at my own bizarre dreams. Closing my eyes I locked my mind on that simple thought, _home. _"Please, please just let me go home," I could still feel the arms carrying me and jostling with every step.

"Of course, we were simply just taking you to our place because it is a much closer walk," I could feel his voice vibrating through his chest and I closed my eyes praying to god I wasn't going insane. Trying a different tactic I clicked my heals together.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home," once again opening my eyes and sighing in disappointment, "apparently that only works for Dorthy".

"Watson, I think she may be delusional," I could not beleive it, I was actually in the arms of Sherlock Holmes and in the presence of John Watson. This was incredible and _wait a second did he just say delusional? If only he knew. _

"Hey! I am most certainly not delusional, or well not in the way your meaning," the pounding in my head had lessened quite a bit and my mind was slowly starting to form connections. We had been on the bus, there was an accident and now I was here. Lights and than waking up to pain and two men whom apparently are the famous Holmes and Watson. I needed to find a way home and figure out what happened to Megan. Groaning softly it was than I realized that she could be anywhere and I needed somewhere to stay.

"We are almost at our flat Miss, just a few more blocks," looking up into the face of Watson I knew he thought I was groaning from pain, if only he knew. The streets were full of people but no one seemed to care what Holmes was doing, Watson was casually walking beside us as if he did this on countless occasions. I suppose everyone was just used to his bizarre behaviour by now and no one really questioned it. Watching the horses go by pulling wagons I realized how far back I had actually travelled and seriously hoped I wouldn't be spending too long in this version of London.

"Here we are Watson, if you would be a gentleman and open the door, that's it," turning sideways Holmes carried me through the door and up a set of stairs coming to a stop in front of what I assumed to be his room.

"Holmes, we are not going to put her in your room. Heaven knows what kind of a state it's in," feeling an exaggerated sigh, I felt rather than heard Holmes turn his head towards Watson.

"Watson, we both know that the Nanny has already done her best to ruin my room with her need to destroy me so everything will be out of place yet again," bending ever so slightly he turned the knob giving the door a light push. Walking into the room he moved towards the coach, slowly and carefully setting me down. Gasping softly at the return of pain I closed my eyes trying not to move a muscle. There were fingers once again pressing against my neck and moving down to my arms and legs. Flinching slightly when the hands reached a tender spot I felt a cold cloth put over my eyes and forehead, sighing softly I could hear the detective and doctor discussing me.

"She needs at least three days rest, she has cracked multiple ribs and I'm sure her body will be covered with bruises. I can't imagine what could have possibly have happened to lead to such injuries. They don't make sense," Watson came back towards me carefully lifting my shirt, "I need to wrap up your ribs," another set of footsteps were coming towards her.

"Well dear, I think explanations are in order don't you?" Groaning softly, I had been two seconds away from a much needed sleep.

"You won't believe me anyways," debating with myself whether or not to just tell them the truth or pretend I couldn't remember.

"You will never know what we believe if you do not tell us something," Holmes said pushing the cloth up over my eyes. Blinking a few times I let my mind wander for a minute, looking over to see Holmes sitting in a chair, his pipe sticking out of the corner of his mouth, looking back at me. Taking a deep breath I started to tell them what happened from the beginning. I had to give them credit, throughout my story they were both very good listeners even though Watson spent most of the time wrapping my ribs he occasionally asked questions and attempted to make sense of my story.

"Well than, I believe you need a place to stay and so happen to know a flat that has an extra room," Holmes stated calmly continuing to smoke from his pipe.

"Really? You actually believe everything I just told you," turning my head to get a better look at him I winced in pain forgetting that moving hurt every part of her body.

"You really need to stop moving, it's not good for your head or the other injuries you sustained," Watson instructed firmly placing a hand on my forehead to stop any further movements.

"In answer to your question, yes I do believe what you have said. Nothing about your demeanour has shown any signs of lying and your cloths are most definitely not from this time. Although I just have one more question, what is your name?" _oh_ _right._

"Karlie," turning my head ever so slightly and resting my head against the coach I let out a yawn. I felt who i suspected was Watson pull a blanket over me. Opening my eyes slowly I looked up at him offering a small smile as my lids once again fell shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following days continued to be spent curled on the couch attempting to ignore the pain that wanted nothing more than to let me know it was still there. Watson was forever the gentleman helping me through everything I could possibly need. Even Holmes himself proved to be helpful in ways that I wasn't expecting. By the second day I didn't want to stay on the couch, I didn't want to be in the house and I didn't want to be in this version of London anymore. My family and friends were years and years in the future and I didn't know anyone other than Watson and Holmes. They were being very generous but they just weren't the company that I wanted, they couldn't replace the need for my family. One afternoon I decided I needed to get out. Staying there for another minute was out of the question, I needed some fresh air. Sitting up slowly I moved my feet off the couch and towards the ground. Ignoring the pain I stood up holding onto the side of the couch swaying ever so slightly. I felt an arm wrap tightly around my waist and pulling me towards another body.

"Now, now my dear I do believe the good doctor specifically said for you not to get up," clutching onto the arm that was surrounding my waste just below my ribs, I sighed and looked over at Holmes.

"I need some fresh air, I can't stay in this room for another minute. It's stuffy and lonely and I just need some time out of this place," feeling Holmes bend ever so slightly he carefully picked me up letting me wrap my arm around his neck. "This really isn't what I had in mind but I'm desperate as it is so I guess this will have to do," letting a grin slide across my face I couldn't help but feel a little excited to get out of the house. Out on the street Holmes waved a buggy down and he quickly helped me inside. Sitting in the buggy with the fresh air coming in through the windows it was a peaceful ride towards the park. I could see out of the corner of my eye Holmes watching me for any signs of discomfort. It was a nice gesture I suppose but I'm sure he would never admit to caring. The park was a comforting place to be and helped ease the discomfort of staying in a building far to long. How people ever stayed in a building for long periods of time was forever unbelievable to me. "This is way better than sitting on that stupid couch for another day," I knew I was being dramatic but I had become so restless inside that house that I couldn't help it. After staying in the house for so long the park seemed to be an even better place to spend my day. A dry chuckle escaped Holmes as he lit his pipe.

I didn't realize how tired I actually was until my eyelids slowly started to droop with my back resting against the park bench.

"I do believe you may have over exerted yourself today. We should be on our way back to the flat, I do not think Watson will be to happy with me if he realizes that you have been off the couch," looking at him I silently nodded my head and got to my feet. Swaying slightly and appreciating the supportive hand under my elbow, we silently made our way home. Entering the house we both gave a sigh of relief that Watson's coat was not on it's regular hook alerting us to the fact that he still was not home. Making my way up the stairs became more and more difficult and Holmes was supporting more and more of my weight. Curling up on the couch I felt a blanket one again being pulled over top of me.

Waking up on the couch I slowly let my eyes travel around the room. The curtains had been closed and there seemed to be someone sleeping on the tiger rug in front of the fire, I assumed that it was Holmes as I knew Watson had a room elsewhere. Turning my head I thanked god that the pain had subsided to a dull ache and sat up smiling when i wasn't overwhelmed with pain.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Watson asked walking into the room, stopping by the rug to lightly kick Holmes awake. Grumbling came from the floor as Watson walked over to the couch swiftly examining my ribs and head. "I see everything seems to be healing quickly although I was surprised yesterday to find you asleep and not wake up at all throughout the evening. You weren't by any chance out and about were you?" One questioning eyebrow rose as his piercing blue eyes looked at me daring me to lie. Just as I was attempting to form an answer the door to Holmes study burst open and a young looking police officer stepped into the room.

"Ah Clarkie, and how are you on this fine day?" Holmes said standing and straightening out his crumpled shirt. Shifting from foot to foot Clarke appeared to be nervous and a bit upset.

"Sir, Lestrade would like you to come to a crime scene with me, immediately sir. There have been murders, awful murders sir. Whole families gone right under the Investigators nose," stammering out the last statement, Holmes swiftly lit his pipe in thought.

"Whole families you say? Well than Watson we better not waste anytime," grabbing his coat he had almost made his way out the door when turning around to find me right behind him. "You most certainly are not coming. A crime scene is no place for a woman," as if that statement was meant to stop me, I could feel my blood starting to boil with anger.

"That is where you are most definitely wrong sir, I am more than capable because I am a woman and not a pig headed man, seriously, what goes on in a mans head that would make them believe they are better than women is beyond me. We are more level headed and practical than any brute of a man!" I knew I was living in a different time but it was forever annoying to here men gloat about how much better they are than women. "Watson you wouldn't have a coat I could borrow do you?" I added as an after thought. Shaking his head with a small smirk on his face he disappeared into his bedroom coming out holding a black jacket. Heading out the door and onto the street we made our way towards the house.

We made our way up the walk towards a small blue house. It had flowers along either sides of the path and there were toys littered around the yard. It looked like a little family home until you approached the door that was swinging by it's hinges. Stepping through the doors the first thing noticeable was the red blood plastered allover the light blue walls. The first bod was what I assumed to be the father, the mother close by and their two children. I could feel my hands start to shake and it was all I could do not to run from the building and back to my own house in my own time. At this moment I wanted nothing more than to have Megan here. Feeling a hand on my lower back I looked up and saw Watson's concerned face looking at me expectantly. Giving him a nod I continued through the house to the kitchen leaving Holmes and Watson to assess the bodies. Shuddering at the thought I looked up at the wall gasping softly at the view. _This is only the beginning_ was written in red across the wall in block letters. Shaking my head quickly I made my way back out to where the boys were catching the end of their conversation.

"No wedding rings Watson, and Clarkie am I to assume that the other family was killed in the same order? Father, Mother and than children? That's what I thought although why the whole family was killed is quite puzzling," Holmes continued examining the house and headed towards the kitchen.

"The other family was missing the wedding rings as well? Killed in the same order, Holmes this is starting to sound like a serial killer," Watson said following him to the kitchen. Shaking my head in disgust I headed for the front door starting to feel trapped in the little house. Waiting patiently as Holmes finished his search I headed out the front door bumping into a plump man with an air of self-importance.

"You miss are not supposed to be here, don't you realize this is under police investigation?" grabbing onto my elbow I felt him propelling me forward until another hand came around my arm stopping his attempt to move us off the property.

"Lestrade it is a pleasure as always, this lady here is in my company however so I would ask you remove your hand off her person," feeling one of the hands leave my arm I stepped back to Holmes side and felt his hand move from my arm to my lower back. "Well Lestrade I suppose I will once again assist you in finding what appears to be a serial killer," guiding me down the walk I could hear Watson behind us, stepping in front of Holmes and myself Lestrade did not seem ready to let Holmes leave.

"Holmes what have you come up with?" blurting out his question Lestrade waited expectantly only to have Holmes step around him and continue down the path,

"Don't worry yourself Lestrade, you will of course receive all the credit," with that we were back in the buggy and heading back to Baker Street.


End file.
